Long Journey Home
by Shadow3989
Summary: This is a story about a girl whos past is unknown, a warrior, a prince and a noble. They have been transported from another world into the middle of the Civil War.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he knew it he was walking up a steep hill toward the nearest town. Union soldiers that passed yelled out words of praise him. He searched for his friends in the crowd and quickly spotted one. He ran to her and held her tight.

" I thought you were dead," she sobbed into his blue uniform.

" I'm alright," he suddenly lowered his voice. " Do you know how we got here?"

" No but I told the family that I'm staying with, that my name is Nicole and I had lost my family in a house fire when I was twelve. Ever since I have been looking for a nice family to live with."

" I am using the name is Andrew Nelson, alright?"

" Alright."

" Do you know where Astald is?"

" She is going by the name Melissa and is living with a family and studying to become a nurse. She is right over there talking to that young man." Nicole told him. As Andrew turned Nicole said. " Ohtar, I mean Andrew, be careful what you say around these people."

" I will," he turned back around bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked toward the girl who called herself Melissa. As he approached he heard her talking to someone about the battle. 

" Even though I saw it," the boy exclaimed. " I can't believe anyone can move that fast and not get shot."

" I know him," Melissa replied. " And I've seen him do that before." Melissa turned around as Andrew approached. " And here he is now." Melissa said with confidence in her voice. 

" Hello," the boy said coldly looking from Andrew to Melissa. He was angry with Andrew for butting in on his conversation.

" Johnny this is . . ." Melissa paused not know what to call him.

" Andrew, Andrew Nelson," he said reaching out his hand in reply. Johnny grasped it firmly. 

" Andrew Johnny is the son of the lady I am studying with." Melissa said then turned to Johnny. " Johnny this is the man who killed all of those Confederates."

Johnny acted unimpressed by what Andrew had done. Just as Johnny was going to grab Melissa's hand Andrew grabbed it first.

" I need to talk to you,' Andrew said pulling Melissa away from Johnny. 

" What's the matter?" Melissa asked looking back at a confused looking Johnny.

" We need too find a way out of here."

" I know, I have been staying with a family in Ohio and have trying to find a way back."

" I'm training there," Andrew said. " And Nicole lives there too."

" How can we meet?" Melissa asked.

" You both can sign up with the other nurses that help in the army." Andrew suggested.

" Alright, why don't you tell Nicole and I'll to tell Johnny."

" Why do you have to tell him anything?"

" Because he will probably follow me if I don't tell him where I'm going. Then he will find out our secret. Can you imagine what chaos that will bring!"

'" Fine you tell Johnny and I will tell Nicole."

" Bye!" Melissa said over her shoulder as he walked away. ' We will need major help just to find out where we came out of our world and into this one. I don't think that any of us remember, all I remember is that I was in a forest. There are probably a thousand forests in this country.' Melissa thought as she walked toward Johnny. 

" What was that all about?" Johnny asked as he glared at Andrew walking away. 

" We are old friends, we just had to catch up because we haven't seen each other in a while." Melissa explained. 

" Oh." Johnny said still angry. 

" Johnny we are only friends." Melissa said lifting up his pale chin. Johnny didn't answer but instead leaned over and kissed her. " What was that for?" Melissa said turning pink.

" I have been wanting to do that for a long time ever since I met you." Johnny said cupping her hands. " There was something about you that drew me toward you." Melissa was speechless. " I want you to meet my friends." Johnny pulled her over to a group of boys talking about the battle that just taken place. A tall lean kid was arguing with a plump boy about who had killed all those rebels.

" Hey!" Johnny yelled just to be heard over the argument. 

" Oh, hey Johnny." The lean boy answered. " Who's that?"

" This is Melissa. My mom is teaching her to be a nurse. Melissa, this is Timothy," he pointed to the tall boy. " George, Thomas, Richard and Ethan." George was the plump boy that Timothy had been arguing with. 

" Hello," Melissa replied tapping Johnny on the shoulder. " Johnny," she said. " I need to talk to you in private."

" Alright." Johnny said telling his friends that he would be right back. He brought her to an open space where no one was close enough to hear.

" Johnny, I'm going to join the army and become a nurse."

" What? You could get killed! I will not let you do that!"

" I must go!" Melissa pleaded.

" If you are going to join the army then I will too. I don't want you to get hurt."

" No, I will be alright. Andrew will be there. It's not like I will be in battle."

" I don't trust that guy. I am coming and that's final." Johnny said raising his voice.

" I care about you Johnny and I don't want you to get killed."

" I won't." Johnny gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked toward a group of army soldiers.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny registered in the army as an 18 year old even though he was only 17. They accepted him and put him in the same unit as Andrew. Good thing because he had to keep an eye on him. 

As he walked back his mother he caught sight of Andrew talking to a slim dark haired girl whose name was Nicole. Andrew smiled at the girl and walked toward him.

" So I heard you signed up for the army." Andrew commented.

" Yes, I did."

" How come you never signed up before?"

' I have to think of a good lie quick. I could never tell Andrew that I am under age or Andrew would probably have me sent back' Johnny thought. Then it came to him. " I just turned 18 this week." His lie had worked or so Johnny had thought. Andrew had seen right through it but he didn't say anything.

" Well I'm glad you joined the army. We could use someone like you."

" I'm going to tell my mother," Johnny said as he walked past Andrew. Instead of going to his mother he went to where Melissa stood.

" I told your mother that I was leaving," Melissa said with her back turned to Johnny. 'She must have heard me coming ' Johnny thought. 

" What did she say?"

" She said that I could do anything I felt I needed to do. And I must go help the people in the army."

" I need to go ask my mother something." Johnny said as he walked off into the crowd.

" I already asked he what she thought of you joining the army and she said that she will miss you. Don't bother going off and asking her, she already left," Melissa said toward where Johnny had disappeared. The crowd parted and Johnny came through. He had heard every word that she had said. He was shocked. " I need to go register." Melissa said as she walked away. She had already registered but she thought that he probably needed to be alone. 

' How could my mother leave like that!' Johnny thought. ' I had thought that she would put up a big fight and would never let me go. Maybe she had known that I would go anyway. Even if she had shoved me in a closet and locked the door. Then he realized that she had left because she knew that she could never stop him from going. It was so simple why had he not seen it before!' 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Johnny! Johnny!" Someone was calling his name breaking his thoughts into a thousand pieces. He looked around and saw that everyone had left except for Melissa, Nicole and Andrew. " Johnny we have to leave for Washington D.C." Melissa grabbed his hand, leading him to the railway station. They hopped on the train with Andrew and Nicole one step behind. He had almost let Melissa go off with Andrew to Washington D.C. and the military camp. They walked down the aisle toward an open seat. Melissa sat near the window and Johnny sat next to her.

" I know why she left so soon," Johnny whispered.

" Me too but I thought you would like to figure it out on your own," Melissa answered starring at the fields that passed by her window.

They sat in silence all the way to Washington D.C. Andrew was worried about Melissa. She had changed since he had last seen her. She had taken to human customs and had even begun to talk like them. He had to get rid of Johnny. How could he scare him off? A little elfin magic would probably do the trick. He would have to get him alone though and as soon as possible. It would have to be tonight after he met with the President. 

He was going to have to find out more about why these people were having a war between themselves. It's not like that never happened on his home world, Latrid. It was actually happening now between the good and evil in Latrid. That was not the case here. One side is not a different race or has magical powers, they were all the same. They were all humans, except that Johnny kid. He has some power deep within him that was never brought out. Maybe he too was sent here by accident from his home world. 


End file.
